


The neverending story

by bricksandbones



Series: Punctuation [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Existential Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Semicolons, this time.





	

to live is to question, but I wonder:

what if there are no answers but merely

those options that can be constructed by the folly of human minds, 

when even those might be illusory - 

why, then, should I (cease to) interrogate the question;

 

a downward spiral, confounding - 

despair

;

 

(despair)

 


End file.
